


We're Family

by simplyn2deep



Series: comment_fic [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Not Incest, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chin got engaged to Malia, she knew the answer would always be no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt given by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mangacrack)[mangacrack](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mangacrack/) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/)  
>  _any, any/any, the answer is "no" ... like always_

When Kono was five she was in one of her cousin’s wedding. She listened to the grownups talk and asked her makuahine all sorts of questions about what it meant to be married and once she was satisfied with the answers, she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to marry her 15 year old cousin Chin.

Chin gave a smile, the only way slightly embarrassed teenagers do when around others their age. “Oh keiki. We’re family and can’t get married. But I’ll always love you and we’ll always be together.” Chin hugged his little cousin.

As Kono got older, she still asked Chin the same question, more of a long standing family joke, than anything, and she got the same answer in reply.

But when Kono was 15, she found out the answer to her proposal would always be no. Chin was getting married. Chin had proposed to Malia. She was happy for them, but the five year old little girl in her wanted it to be her so that he would always be in her life like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> makuahine = mother/mom  
> keiki (or keikei) = child, little one


End file.
